Notre belle famille
by TatooLight
Summary: Un père comptable, une mère au foyer, une lycéenne, un bébé et deux lapins mixomatosés... parlons nous toujours des Chroniques de Tusbasa?


**Titre : **Notre belle famille

**Auteur : **Môa bien sur !

**Disclamer : **Hum… Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sinon c'est Mon histoire, Mon monde (enfin… Pas bien nette entre nous, MON monde) et bien sur les lapins sont à MOI ! (Le chat foin : Un lapin ? Quel lapin ? _Alice au pays des merveilles, Disney_)

**Rating : **A priori y en a pas…

**Blabla de Môa la très stupidissime Tatoo' : **Quand j'étais jeune et que j'ai commencé à écrire sur Internet, je ne faisais que des fics filés. Maintenant je ne fais quasiment plus que des one-shot. Ai-je apprit l'art de la concision ou suis-je simplement devenue plus flemmarde ? Un peu les deux je crois ! Donc voilà ! Un one-shot de plus ! Lol j'espère que ca vous plaira !

££££

Dans une fumée blanche comme si le jour se levait (0), Mokona propulsa ses compagnons hors de sa bouche dans un nouveau monde inconnu.

Kurogané se releva en se frottant la tête. La boule de poil était décidément nul en atterrissage et il allait lui manifester son mécontentement quand il s'aperçut qu'il était seul au milieu d'une ruelle. Il gronda. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé seul dans aucun des mondes qu'ils avaient visité. La seule fois ou ils avaient été séparés, il était avec cet idiot de magicien. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Pas de Fye ! Pas de Mokona ! Pas d'ennuis ! Il en aurait pleuré de joie, mais son allégresse fut de courte durée. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était et de la direction qu'il devait prendre. De plus il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était écrit sur les panneaux face à lui et il doutait fortement pouvoir se faire comprendre de l'autochtone qui sortait de chez lui, là bas, sans l'aide de Mokona.Il s'interressa d'un peu plus prêt à cet habitant. Cheveux brun et long, attachés en queue basse, de fine lunette au bous de son nez. (1) Il portait des vêtements très étranges : un pantalon de toile bleue passée avec taille basse (2) retenu par un énorme ceinture de cuir noire et un curieuse tunique vert émeraude avec un col rabattu et les boutons devant. Mais le plus surprenant était que cette personne était enceinte ! Ou plutôt : que cette personne enceinte se trouvait être un homme ! Kurogané n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se les frotta et quand il regarda à nouveau, le jeune homme avait disparut. Brusquement :

« CHAT ! »

Mokona sorti de nul part lui brailla dans l'oreille en dansant sur son épaule :

« Mokona a touché Kuro-sama ! C'est lui le chat ! »

« D'où tu sors ? » Hurla Kurogané en cinglant la petite créature dans ses mains.

« De là ! » Fit le Mokona en désignant un passage perpendiculaire.

« Ca sentait très bon dans cette rue! Mais Mokona savait qu'il devait retrouver son meilleur ami Kuro-chan alors il est partit ! Il à utilisé l'une de ses 108 techniques secrètes : La super course à pieds très très rapides ! »

« Je ne suis pas ton ami ! » Le ninja avait une envie monstre de faire du tartare de Mokona. Mais sans la dites viande, il n'avait aucun espoir de comprendre les gens autour de lui, de retrouvez les trois autres et de regagner un jour sont japon bien aimé.

Les deux compères se mirent donc en route. Au bous d'une dizaine de minutes, ils débouchèrent sur une grande place bordé de magasins et grouillante de monde. Kurogané se gratta la tête, il ne comprenait rien à ces drôles de monde où les gens sortaient en masse pour acheter des vêtements, des chaussures, de la nourriture… Dans son monde, on avait besoin d'un costume : on faisait venir le tailleur. On avait besoin de chaussures : on faisait venir le cordonnier. On avait faim : les serviteurs faisaient les achats et les cuisiniers le repas. Aussi il avait été très surpris de découvrir que Fye savait cuisiner. Il avait pourtant l'air de quelqu'un d'important malgré ses manières d'idiot. Un mage tout de même. Dans le monde de Kurogané, un notable ne sait pas cuisiner, ou laver, repasser, voir même faire son lit. Les domestiques font tout. Enfin domestique… Larbin était plus approprié.

« Kuro-kuro ! Achetons un souvenir ! » S'exclama Modoki en désignant une vieille femme qui déambulait dans la foule en vendant des éventails imprimés des monuments importants de la ville. Kurogané grogna. Mokona sauta sur sa tête et tourna sur lui-même analysant tous les restaurants, pâtisseries, boulangeries, viennoiseries, charcuteries, boucheries, fromageries, confiseries, chocolateries qui ornaient l'avenue. Brusquement.

« FYE droit devant ! »

Le brun leva la tête et effectivement. Un peu plus loin se dessinait la silhouette du blond qui tenait dans les bras un sac de papier kraft. Kurogané n'arrivait pas à croire qu'à peine arrivée et séparée de ses compagnons, le mage face des courses. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y plus réfléchir. Mokona sautait sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Qui hurla et lâcha son sac de course :

« Iiiah ! Une peluche qui parle ! » Le ninja les rejoignit en courant. Il avait la curieuse sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le blond portait lui aussi un pantalon bizarre et une marinière. Mais le détail le plus choquant était qu'à ses oreilles percées, pendaient deux boucles d'argent en forme de papillon agrémentées de filaments d'argent. Et chose encore plus choquante : derrière ce Fye là, un autre apparaissait un peu plus loin, suivit de Sakura et Shaolan. Courant vers lui en faisant de grand signe.

Mokona s'écria :

« Deux pour le prix d'un ! Deux pour le prix d'un ! Grande solde d'été sur le Fye ! »

Les deux chats et le petit toutou rejoignirent leur chef de meute. Fye pila en découvrant son autre lui. Ce dernier dévisageait alternativement Fye et Kurogané. Puis il fixa Sakura. La jeune fille s'agenouilla en s'exclamant :

« Olala ! Vous avez fait tomber vos courses ! Attendez, je vais tout ramasser ! »

« Ah, mais non, ce n'est pas la peine ! » Répondit le Fye en se laissa tomber à genou.

Tous deux se mirent à ramasser furieusement les aliments. On aurait dit que c'était la course à qui remplirait le sac le premier.

« Ah ! Les œufs sont cassés ! » Constata Sakura piteusement.

« C'est la faute de Kuro-chan ! C'est la faute de Kuro-chan ! » Chantonnant Mokona. Le brun sentait l'énervement le gagné. Quand le jeune homme blond aux boucles et la demoiselle se furent relevé, l'alter ego du mage contempla son reflet.

« Excusez-moi mais… Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas de jumeau caché. Alors…. Qui êtes vous ? »

Les voyageurs se dévisagèrent sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« On fait des mystères ! » S'esclaffa le jeune homme. « Très bien, tant pis ! Voulez vous venir dîner à la maison ? »

Kurogané leva les yeux au ciel. Il reconnaissait bien là, l'abrutit de mage dans ses œuvres.

« Avec plaisir ! » Répliqua Fye enjoué.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous assis autour d'une table en pin dans un petit salon coquettement aménagé.

« Donc vous venez d'une autre dimension et vous voyagez grâce à cette boule de poils. C'est vraiment fascinant ! » S'exclama le blond en dévisageant son homonyme.

« Et très surprenant ! » Ajouta-t-il en souriant à l'adresse de Kurogané.

« C'est très joli chez vous ! » Fit brusquement Sakura d'un ton enjoué. Le jeune homme eut un curieux sourire attendrit :

« On fait ce qu'on peut ! Je suis 'homme au foyer', j'ai deux enfants à charge mais mon mari à un salaire très correct pour les temps qui court. »

Sakura, Shaolan, Fye et Mokona secouèrent la tête affirmativement en souriant bêtement. Seul Kurogané tilta.

« Votre quoi ? »

« Mon mari. »

« Mais… VOUS ETES UN HOMME ! »

« Bah oui ! Vous ne pensez quand même pas que j'avais épousé une femme ? »

Shaolan et Sakura se rendirent enfin compte de l'absurdité de la chose.

« Vous êtes bizarre… » Souffla le jeune homme. « Ce ne sont pas vos enfants ? » Interrogea-t-il en désignant les deux plus jeune.

« Non. »

« Et ce n'est pas votre époux ? » Ajouta-t-il encore plus incrédule en montrant Fye.

« NON ! »

Le mage eut la bonne idée de ne pas faire de réflexion tordue. Il avait le sentiment que ce n'était peut être pas le moment idéal pour le moindre sous-entendu. Même s'il adorait taquiné le ninja, la veine qui battait sous la tempe de ce dernier, lui indiqua la prudence. Il préféra changer de sujet.

« Vous avez dit que vous aviez deux enfants ? »

« Oui deux filles ! La plus grand est au lycée et l'autre est encore bébé. »

« Mais… Comment vous avez fait ? » Demanda Shaolan perplexe.

« Comment j'ai fait quoi ? »

« Bah des enfants ? »

L'homme rougit furieusement :

« Bah… Hum… Comme tout le monde. » Il semblait nerveux. Brusquement Kurogané se remémora l'homme qu'il avait vu en arrivant.

« Arg ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kuro-pon ? » S'étonna le magicien.

« Ce sont les hommes qui portent les enfants ! » Fit-il horrifier.

« Homme ou femme. Ca dépend du couple. »

Nos quatre voyageurs réalisèrent alors que dans ce monde les couples étaient exclusivement homosexuels et que manifestement le port d'enfant ne dépendait pas du sexe. De quoi dépendait-il ? Ils ne préféraient pas trop se l'imaginer.

Un peu gêné par la conversation la pure Sakura balaya la pièce des yeux une nouvelle fois et remarqua une cage.

« Oh ! Des lapins ! »

Elle se précipita vers les petites bêtes apeurées. Deux gros lapin bien joufflu et poilu la fixait avec des yeux vide et rouge. L'un noir et l'autre blanc.

« Ce sont ceux de ma fille. Voici Mokona… »Dit-il en désignant le blanc. « … Et Modoki ! » Montrant le noir. Fye explosa de rire tandis que Mokona fixait intrigué les deux bestioles.

« Mais les pauvres sont tous les deux mixomatosés ! Ils n'en ont plus pour très longtemps. » Ajouta Fye tristement alors qu'un sourire délicieusement machiavélique se dessinait sur les lèvres de Kurogané.

« C'est moi ! » S'exclama une voix alors que la porte s'ouvrait puis claquait.

« Ah ! Voilà mon aînée ! »

« Kaa-san j'ai ramené ma copine ! »

Deux jeunes filles en sailor fuku entrèrent dans le salon. L'une avait de long cheveux blond cendré attaché sur les côté et des grand yeux caramels. L'autre se trouvait être la réplique exacte de Sakura.

« Bon tout le monde, voici ma fille Sakura. Et sa fiancée : Tchi ! » Présenta Fye. Les deux jeunes filles fixaient Sakura, Fye et Kurogané, incrédule.

« Tu veux bien aller cherché ta sœur c'est l'heure de son biberon. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et obéit, suivit de son amie.

L'homme enfila un tablier vert pomme et s'engouffra dans sa cuisine.

« Mon mari ne va pas tarder à rentrer ! Il est comptable vous savez. C'est un métier sur ça, au moins. Quand je vous ai rencontré ça ma surpris quand même : vous avez vu la ressemblance ! Ma Sakura est totalement identique à la votre ! Elle est magnifique non? Dire que c'est moi qui l'aie porté…» Acheva-t-il rêveusement en revenant avec une verre de saké chaud et un biberon de lait tiède.

Sakura redescendit tenant le bébé dans ses bras, toujours accompagné de sa petite amie qui paraissait très discrète et effacée.

« Voilà Yuko ! »

Les cinq voyageurs fixèrent l'enfant stupéfait. Pas de doute possible ! Ces cheveux noirs, ces yeux châtaigne, malveillants, ce nez bien droit et cette peau blanche. C'était bien leur Yuko version nourrisson. Fye la prit dans ses bras et lui enfourna la tétine dans la bouche.

Soudainement une autre voix familière s'éleva de l'entrée.

« J'en aie marre ! Fye ! Je vais démissionner ! Cet abrutit d'Ashura-O se crois encore tout permis sous prétexte qu'il est mon patron ! Il m'a mit sur le dos une erreur de facturation ! En plus dans ces cas la cet enfoiré trouve toujours le moyen de placé son discours 'Si Fye m'avait épousé MOI, aujourd'hui il aurait une Vrai vie ! De l'argent, du confort, du luxe, des domestiques. Il n'aurait pas à faire la cuisine et le ménage…' MERDE ! Fye, pourquoi tu m'as choisit à la place de ce pédant ? »

L'homme s'arrêta net dans son soliloque en voyant une réplique exacte de sa fille, de son époux et de lui-même dans son séjour.

« AH ! »Hurla Kurogané en se reconnaissant. « C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Fye le magicien riait ouvertement. Kurogané fut tenté de l'étrangler.

« Ne va rien imaginer surtout ! » Brailla-t-il à l'attention de son compagnon.

L'autre Fye, lui, faisait comme si rien n'était anormal :

« Je ne te reproche rien Kuro-koi ! J'aime faire la cuisine et je m'accommode très bien du ménage. Ashura et moi… Enfin, ce n'était pas le bon ! »

« Vous avez été fiancé deux ans ! Pourquoi tu m'as choisit moi ? »

« Rooh. Kuro-ai ! On ne peut pas parle de ces choses devant les enfants. Tient, prend ton saké, ca va te détendre !»

'Je rêve, c'est un rêve. C'est un rêve ou alors je mérite de mourir ! ' Se torturait le ninja. Son partenaire blond se glissa doucement dans son dos et enroula ses bras autour de son torse.

« A qui tu pense Kuro-chan ? »

Le brun eut un violent mouvement de recule. Il ne pouvait pas éprouver quoi que ce soit pour un pareil crétin ! C'était impossible! Pas un blondinet exaspérant ! Et pourquoi pas vivre le grand amour avec Shaolan ? Ou bien se tapé un plan trois avec Mokona noir et Mokona blanc ! Mais ce sourire… Le sourire lumineux du blond qui le faisait fondre… Non ! Jamais avant il n'avait eut de telle pensée et une fois qu'il aurait quitté ce monde il n'en aurait plus !

« Fye… » Reprit le comptable en s'adressant à son chéri.

« Hum ? »

« Ce saké à un goût de lait. »

Le blond posa son regard sur Yuko qui lâcha alors le biberon, un sourire étrange sur sa face ronde de bébé, les mouvements désordonné et la tête tournant dans le vide.

« Tu veux que je te dise Kuro-love, je crois que s'en est ! »

Le brun porta son regard sur sa fille cadette, sur le biberon puis sur son verre. Un rougeur enragée apparu sur ses joues et son nez.

« Fye…. Je vais te tuer ! » Il attrapa le pied d'une lampe et se mit à courir après son époux, tentant de l'assommer avec le luminaire en hurlant « Tu n'as pas honte ! Tu es une mauvaise mère ! Quelle négligence ! A cause de toi notre fille finira alcoolique ! »

Le Fye voyageur toujours accroché à son Kurogané eut un air bienveillant. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour du coup du ninja et susurra dans son oreille :

« Il faut croire que c'est votre manière d'exprimer votre affection…. N'empêche… j'aimerai bien essayer" Puis il apposa un léger baiser sur la joue cramoisi du brun.

FIN

(0)Générique des Samouraï Pizza Cat quand tu nous tiens !

(1) J'ose à peine vous le dire compte tenu de la suite des événements : il s'agit de Clow.

(2) Il s'agit d'un jean en fait ! Moi-même je n'aime pas particulièrement les tailles basses, enfin disons que je déteste ! Mais les bishonens et les bishoujos de Clamp n'aura pas l'air classe dans des tailles hautes

££££

Petit bouton en bas à gauche: Cliquez sur moi! Cliquez sur moi! Soyez charitable!


End file.
